Um dia no Paraíso
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Dean e Sam com 10 e 06 anos participam de um passeio da escola no Jardim Botânico de Cleveland... A imagem que ambos tiveram do Jardim do Céu é a única memória feliz que compartilharam no episódio “Dark side of the Moon”... Daí a idéia da fic.


**Sinopse:** Dean e Sam, respectivamente com 10 e 06 anos, vão participar de um passeio da escola ao Jardim Botânico de Cleveland.

**Obs: **A imagem que Dean e Sam fazem do Jardim do Céu é a única memória feliz que ambos compartilharam no episódio "Dark side of the Moon"... Daí a idéia da fic.

**Um dia no Paraíso **

_... Esse é o Jardim do Céu?_

_Até que é legal... Eu acho._

_Vocês vêem o que querem ver aqui._

_Para alguns é a sala do trono de Deus._

_Para outros é o Éden._

_Para vocês dois, acredito que seja o_

_Jardim Botânico de Cleveland._

_Vocês vieram aqui num passeio da escola... _

- Sam?

Dean olhou ao redor em busca do irmão parando com o coração acelerado.

A professora e os outros alunos da excursão seguiram em frente, sem notar que o garotinho de dez anos, com o rosto ainda mais pálido do que o normal, ficava para trás.

Sam sumira!

Dean nem se dera conta, e isso era o que mais lhe afligia, quando a mão do pequeno Sammy tinha escapulido da sua e o menino, peralta como só Sam podia ser, se largara naquele amontoado de verde para, com certeza, explorar o local... Ou, o que seria bem provável, ter sido atraído por qualquer coisa que tenha achado fascinante ou intrigante.

- SAMMY? – Chamou mais alto se recriminando.

Deus! Ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a seu irmão menor. E o pai... Nem queria pensar...

Começou a andar tão rápido quanto suas pequenas pernas permitiam, retornando pelo caminho que fizeram até ali, aflito olhando em todas as direções.

As lágrimas quentes, ardentes e vindas do mais profundo amor que sentia pelo garoto levado, já subiam aos seus olhos... Só por muita força de vontade não se permitia chorar abertamente, tão grande era a sua angústia.

Já pensando em procurar quem quer que desse as ordens no lugar, a professora, os bombeiros, a polícia e até o presidente, parou ao avistar dois pés nanicos, calçados com um tênis puído, inconfundível, com seu cadarço sempre desamarrado, a poucos metros de distância... O ângulo indicava que o garoto estava deitado no chão... O corpo escondido pela vegetação.

Do momento em que descobriu onde estava o irmão, até se encontrar olhando para o rosto inocente, levou exatamente seis segundos... Caso alguém tivesse o trabalho de cronometrar.

- Sammy! – Repreendeu com seu tom de voz mais zangado.

Encarando o irmão como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não o tivesse preocupado até a morte com aquela mania de desaparecer, Sam sorria.

- Olha Dean! – Respondeu apontando... Os olhos brilhando de admiração. – Ela não é linda? – Perguntou voltando a olhar para frente, cotovelos enfiados na grama, queixo apoiado nas mãos entrelaçadas, sorriso no rosto, cabelo revolto, bochechas vermelhas.

Com boa parte da raiva se esvaindo ante a expressão de contentamento do outro, Dean deixou-se vencer pela alegria do pequeno, olhando para a direção apontada.

Ali, pousada em uma pequena flor amarela, estava uma linda borboleta, que abria e fechava suas asas negras, vermelhas e brancas, como a acenar para o garotinho moreno embevecido deitado na grama.

Dean não pode deixar de sorrir ao compreender que Sam deve ter perseguido a coitada até vê-la pousar ali.

- Ela é bonita mesmo. – Disse...

... E foi pouco... Queria dizer muito mais. Queria demonstrar de forma mais plena, o alívio que sentia agora ao encontrar o garotinho a salvo. Abraçar e embalar junto ao peito o corpinho menor, por que precisava sempre sentir, não apenas saber, que Sammy estava bem e inteiro.

Mas não fez nada disso.

Devagar se sentou ao seu lado, sem se importar em manchar as calças, passado um bom tempo junto ao outro em silêncio, a apreciar a beleza, não só da borboleta, mas também daquele momento só deles.

Descobrir e estar compartilhando da alegria do irmão... Ver aquela despreocupação do caçula... Não ter que ouvir as suas constantes perguntas sobre onde o pai estava e o que fazia... Apreciar Sammy inocentemente fitando a beleza da natureza, curtindo aquele pedacinho de um mundo lindo criado por Deus, se sujando e se molhando deitado na grama úmida, enquanto sacudia os pés pequenos, parecendo acompanhar uma música que vinha de seu interior, era tão bom que seu coração se encheu de paz!

A borboleta, como que atraída por eles e parecendo compreender todos os sentimentos guardados no peito do mais velho, voou em sua direção pousando sem medo na sua mão e ali ficando por um bom tempo, surpreendendo os dois... Logo depois a bela criaturinha voltou a voar, para pousar sobre os cabelos escuros do moreno, ali ficando uns segundos antes de seguir seu caminho.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam com enormes sorrisos maravilhados. Em uma muda comunicação, tão deles, onde diziam um ao outro, muito mais do que os ouvidos poderiam escutar... Pois se falavam com o coração... Comunicavam-se com suas almas.

Travessos, em um pulo saíram correndo atrás da pequena figura que, seguindo seu caminho, batia as asas, despreocupada, como eles mesmos se sentiam nesse instante.

E brincaram o dia inteiro. Rindo, curtindo aquele momento longe do pai, das coisas estranhas que rondavam suas vidas... Esquecidos de todas as dificuldades e tristezas diárias... Vivendo a inocência de serem crianças... Como nunca antes... E talvez... Nunca mais.

Foi como passar um dia... No Paraíso.


End file.
